The Return
by miss.ashleekaycee
Summary: My view of the 5th book.Percy makes some new friends in 9th grade but Percy has to learn to trust and old "friend" to save the Olympians. Some Percabeth included.
1. First Impressions

"Another year, another school," I thought as my mom drove me to my new school. I just hoped that there would be less problems than when I had gone in the summer. I didn't exactly feel like handling demon cheerleaders again.I was a little nervous about my first day of high school but I already had friends at school, since Rachel was going there and I was sure i'd make more. I'm a very likable kinda guy I guess you could ,that's what Mom making my way through the labyrinth last summer I figured the first day of school would be a breeze. I was hoping for no monsters or anything deadly around. I guessed I could handle pretty much everything else.

I stepped into the school hallway. The yellow walls looked really stupid with the green and white tile floor. "This would be a fun year," I thought almost meaning it. There were alot of guys that looked like they might be fun to hang out with. No demon cheerleaders were around either. I walked down the hallway and talked to the lady at the front desk to get my locker assigned. My hand was inside my pocket just in case I had to pull out Riptide. But, the lady was actually kind of nice and lacking any monster qualities. I searched for my locker, number 68, and found only the 50's in locker numbers. I kept walking and walking looking at the lockers. I can blame my ADHD for running into the senior in the process.

"Hey!" he yelled "Who do you think you are,twerp?"

"Uh..." I stammered. This wasn't exactly in my plan. " Sorry, I was just looking for my locker," I said in a bit of a fearful tone.

"Oh,really!" he answered "What number is your locker?"

"68," I stated

"Well then,in that case,"he replied "Let me show it to you,"

He picked me up by my feet,my red shirt hanging down to my chest. I thought about pulling out Riptide then I stopped myself. I figured he was just mortal anyways, just a school bully. He dragged my head against the ground. Think about a floor burn there. All the rest of the kids stopped to watch and a few threw me into something hard. I looked up. Sure enough, locker 68.

"There's your locker," he stated "And don't run into me!!! Ever."

He walked away. I opened my locker and stuck my notebooks and binders inside. I left one binder and one note book in my backpack to take to first period. I walked down the hall to my classroom. Lots of peole were looking at me really weird. I thought it was the fact I had just gotten slammed into my locker. I looked around for a desk then saw , she saw me first.

"Hey Percy!" she said. "It's been awhile since the...we can call it a corn maze,right?"

"That works," I answered "So this is school,huh?

"Yup! It's nice isn't it." she replied "I heard you got thrown in your locker this morning"

"Dang!" I said "News travels fast here,"

"Sure thing," she stated. "Here sit at the desk by me,"

"Ok,"

I walked over to the desk that was next to her's and set my stuff down.

"Oh,Percy!" Rachel said excited "I forgot. You haven't met my best friend yet,have you? Follow me,"

I walked over to the other side of the room.

"Percy meet Rai,Rai meet Percy,"she introduced.

Rai was a girl about my height with long blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was skinny and looked pretty athletic. She had a smile on her face but when I looked at her I felt...angry. Her face reminded of something from the past and I just could put my finger on it.

"Nice to meet you...Percy," said Rai.

"You too,"I said slowly.

"Let's be friends,ok," she stated "I'll be right back," She ran off out of the classroom, her blonde hair bouncing on her long,lean, body.

"Is she ok?" I asked Rachel.

"She a little strange," she said "You'll get used to it."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Not really," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Rai standing there. She laughed.

"Am I too quick for you, Percy? Or am I just too quiet?"

"Neither," I said "I was caught off guard,"

"Well, your face told me that," she laughed again. "If I were you I would be on guard more often,"

She smiled and walked to her desk and sat down.

I was confused and a wave of distrust ran through me.

"Look,Percy, give her a chance. I had to," Rachel stated pleadingly

"Do I have to be happy about it?" I asked sarcasticly.

"No," she said "Just do it, that's all," She walked away. Apparently, if I didn't try to make friends with Rai, Rachel would be mad at me. Then I would have no friends at all. So, I reluctently walked up to Rai.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Heaven,hopefully," she laughed. In the back of my head I thought about the fact that when she died she would go to the Underworld. I sighed.

"Hey!" she said louder. "Do you have gum?"

"Yea,but..." I got cut off

"But what?" she asked.

"But I don't want to give any to you," I said. She laughed...again.

"You don't have to want to. You just have to do it. See I kind of get whatever I want around here. It's kind a tradition,"

"Can I break it?" I asked.

"Not exactly,"

She grabbed my shirt and held it tight so I couldn't get away. Then she reached in my pocket to reveal,of course,the gum.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and she handed me back my pocket size Double Mint Gum. She walked over to the desk where the teacher sat at and sat herself on the table. The teacher walked in in two seconds though. That was perfect timing.I turned around to look at Rai who I assumed was on the desk still,but when I looked she was sitting innocently in her desk with her hands folded. I glared at her frustrated then sat in my seat.


	2. My Doubt

So I made it through the first homeroom and history teacher, Mrs. Brown wasn't too bad and not a monster,thank the gods. I got one of those little papers telling all the stuff that we would do all year,if I lasted that long. In homeroom, we went over the fact that no one was coming to school looking like a slut. That, obviously wasn't aimed at me. Rai got off easy today for looking slutty since it was the first day. Mrs. Brown says if you can see a butt crack it's bad. We got our history textbook which looks really boring. What else is there to say about a textbook though?

I stepped out down the hall to my locker. I found it on my own this time. I pulled out a dark green binder and a notebook with Spider man on it. I didn't pick the notebook out, it was mom's idea. Mom still doesn't want me to grow up and since I loved her I guess it wasn't a problem. I found the science lab using my special school map. Of course, Rachel and Rai were already there sitting at a lab bench together. I slitted my eyes and stepped in the door.

"Percy,over here!" Rachel called.

Sure enough, the lab benches had three seats each at them. I slumped my way over to the lab bench and took a seat next to Rachel.

"Spider man?" Rai joked. "Mature," She laughed.

"Would you shut it?!" I yelled.

"No need to be angry," she said "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Of course I do," I stated almost angrily.

"Then show it!" she said harshly. She flipped her hair so I couldn't see her face. I grumbled frustrated.

"So, Percy, how's Annabeth," Rachel asked awkwardly. Annabeth had never liked Rachel.

"She's good," I answered. "She broke her thumb when she was firing a bow two weeks ago,but asides from that she's good,"

"Oh, yea I heard that from Grover," Rachel answered. "He texted me last weekend and told me,"

"Oh," I said surprised.

I never thought Grover would text Rachel for any reason. I guess people get close down in a labyrinth for who knows how long. That reminded me of Tyson. I hadn't told him about Annabeth's thumb and if he found out he would be miserable for weeks. Tyson had always thought Annabeth was perfect and beautiful. I missed my half-brother alot. He had been a good friend ever since I had met him two years ago in the 7th grade.

"Well," Rachel stated. "I'm just glad you didn't get yourself killed since the last time I saw you,"

"You think I was intending on it?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Rachel asked back to me.

The science teacher, Mrs. Diamond had decided she wanted to start the class. She silenced the whole class and got ready to make her speech.

"Ok class," she announced. "Whoever you are sitting with at your lab table will be your lab partners for the course of the year,"

"Oh great," I thought. I was going to be stuck with that...girl for the whole year. With my luck she'll probably knock one of those chemicals on me on purpose. Then she would laugh of course. I've learned already she laughs after almost everything she does.

"Today!" she shouted since everyone started talking "We will still do some schoolwork since no one should ever waste a day on anything! First,I shall go over some basic rules!"

The science teacher went on to say about how dangerous the chemicals were and how we have to wash our hands after using them and all off that kinda stuff. She said we'd have tests every other Wednesday on the things we have studied over the two weeks. All this information past there was pointless I wasn't paying attention anyways. My mind was still drifting off to Rai. In the back of my mind I thought she had cursed me and now she was all I could think of. Or maybe she was a monster who wanted to kill me. I found the last one highly unlikely though due to the fact Rachel was her best friend. I hated my life at this very moment. My life was very confusing at this very moment. I wanted my brain to shut up but it was all I could think of until we actually got time to work in our groups.

"Let's work on mixing some chemicals now, just to get everyone started," the teacher stated.

She went around handing everyone chemicals that my dyslexia hindered me from reading correctly.I looked at the chemicals. One was clear and the other had a red tint to it. Mrs. Diamond made us wear those ridiculous goggles so we all looked like some clear-eyed raccoon. We got ready for the instructions and waited for the stupid group across the room. If I were going to a bigger school then I'm sure we'd split up the stupid people, but since it was smaller we had to wait for the people who didn't give a crap.

"Percy!" Rai yelled. "Snap out of it! Your in like some daydream or something!"

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's fine," she said. "Here, hold out the beaker and I'll pour,"

She grabbed the chemical and I grabbed the beaker. Somehow I didn't know if I could do this all year. I was scared of nothing and I liked it.


	3. Dreading What Is Good For Me

Everything was falling into place. I had English Class. It was boring. Not much you wouldn't suspect. Some kid named Billy got written up for telling the teacher to burn in hell. I laughed on that one.I sat next to Rachel...again. I was really hoping to make some new friends...you know the kinds that are guys. But the day was young and there was still plenty of time to make some guy friends and possibly get expelled for blowing up something. That's what I hate about the Mist. When they don't see what really blows it up, it looks like you blew it up.

It came to the point where I was starving and wanting to eat lunch but not really. See there was no telling what would happen with all that free talk time. I knew it could possibly straighten some things out, but not for sure. Who wants to take that chance. The weird thing was the later and later in the day it got, the weaker I felt. Like I was afraid of something I shouldn't. I sighed. I guessed I should just forget my fears and remember the truth. The truth that I was Percy Jackson. I was the chosen one of the gods. I had taken on the Minotaur three years ago. What could I truly ever need to be afraid of aside from Kronos.

And so the time I dreaded most was here;lunch. My limp body miserably slumped to the cafeteria behind Rachel. All I could she were Rachel's ankles and her shoes. I had never noticed her shoes before. They were Rainbows. But I could barely tell with my dark brown hair falling in front of my eyes. I was again reminded how ugly the floor was. Without trying to be dramatic, I guess I kinda was cause Rai noticed.

"What's your problem,you emo?" Rai asked.

"I do not look like an emo!" I retorted.

"You can't see yourself. You don't know," Rai snapped.

"Will you two just stop!" Rachel intervened.

I glared at Rai. I couldn't help it. She was deceitful. I just knew it.

"Why do you treat me this way?" Rai asked me with a spark of anger in her voice. "Why do you judge me?"

I really had no answer to her question. I suddenly felt silly and a flush of embarrassment flew over me.

"Actually, I was wrong," I apologized "I shouldn't have judged you like I did. You just remind me of something. Something that's haunting me and I don't know what,"

"I understand. If anyone has a past it would be me," she said then paused " I'm not even sure what my past is because at one moment I forget some of it then I forget a different part of it. Is that strange?"

"I guess," I replied "Maybe not, maybe your just ADD,"

"Maybe," she said. " I settle with that but, right now you seem very familiar to me. Is that strange?"

"Yea," I said. I walked away to a table. Rachel and Rai followed me.

I hadn't truly decided whether I was wrong about Rai or not but if I was it would sure be embarrassing.

The 10th graders were having lunch at the same time as we were so it got a little crowded in the cafeteria. This time the walls were green to match the tiles on the floor. There were many vending machines and a little window where we got our food. There were at least thirty tables all around the cafeteria. The girls set there purses down at one and I had to put my jacket down, due to the fact I don't own a man purse. Now I'm freezing. Rachel was over talking to a 10th grade guy that was apparently her friend. I got my lunch which was a corn dog and some fries. It didn't look that unappetizing.

Rai was up getting her lunch at the window talking to a girl who I saw in one of our classes. I think her name was Alyssa. She had short black hair up in a short ponytail. She had ice blue eyes which stood out against her raven black hair. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that said "I Love Vampires" I guessed she was a Twilight fan.

I sat down at the table alone since Rachel and Rai weren't there yet. I decided to go get a Coke while I waited. When I got back I saw that there was someone sitting next to me. Rai had Alyssa come sit at the table so she was sitting next to her. Rachel sat across from me and seated next to me was a 10th grader with dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Percy, this is my friend Jacob," Rachel introduced. "You guys should be friends,"

Jacob smiled at me and stuck out his hand to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "I skateboard. Have you ever tried?"

"No," I said "But it looks really fun actually,"

"I will defiantly have to teach you then," Jacob offered.

"Sure,that would be fun," I smiled

"Hey, dude!" Jacob called to me. "Why'd you put your jacket down to save your spot?"

"Well, cause..." I was interrupted.

"Don't you have a man purse?" he asked.

The whole table laughed. You gotta love irony. Then everything got silent for a moment.

"Phone swap!!" Rai broke the silence. "Let's everybody swap phone numbers,"

"I'd be careful,Percy," Rachel warned "She's a super texter," I laughed.

We all passed around our number except Rachel already had mine. I got numbers from Rai,Jacob,and Alyssa. We spent the rest of the time talking about skateboarding, the new Kanye song, and all the crazy scary movies that everyone wanted to go see together. The issue of our parent's occupations came up for a couple seconds. Rai kept strangely silent, and her laughing mouth shut.

So, the time I was dreading really wasn't that bad after all. I had somewhat settled my issue with Rai and made some new friends.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I met the rest of my teachers and none of them had monster qualities. I arranged a skateboard lesson with Jacob on only thing I couldn't fix was my trust issue with Rai. No matter how silly it may have been I couldn't bring myself to trust her. There seemed to be something I knew too well about her, and didn't want to get to know any better.


	4. My Surprise

I got home from school on Monday afternoon. My mom grilled me on how the school was, who my friends were, and what the teachers were like. I let her know everything was fine and then locked myself in my room. I wanted some time to myself just to think over things. To think about how I missed Annabeth so much. I could almost picture her long blond hair all tied up in a tight ponytail and resting on her shoulders. I missed Camp Half-Blood and my lone cabin. I missed the soft stream of water flowing through my fountain. I missed my father, Poseidon. I remember when he had come to my family birthday party just a few months ago. But most of all I missed...I don't know... living like a half blood. Part of me wished that I could have stayed at camp all year, but it was great to be with my mom.

I sat down in my chair neat the window of my room and just watched the cars drive through the city. My cellphone buzzed. I picked it up. It was a text from my mom. I pressed the little read button and it said :Percy, are you ok?

I sighed and stared at my little black slide phone. I then quickly texted back : I'm fine, Mom. I then heard my mom call my name.

"Percy! Percy!" she yelled.

That apparently wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. I threw my phone on my bed and walked out the door, not forgetting to slam it,of course. I slumped down the stairs and sat on the couch across from my mom. She looked at me with worried eyes and turned her eyes to the floor.

Without looking up she said, " Percy, are you sure you're ok?"

"Look, mom," I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. " I already told you I was fine,"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Mom questioned more harshly now. "Percy you stomped all the way upstairs and slammed the door. Do you have no one to talk to?"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I said angrily. "You think I would lie to you? Mom, just three years ago I thought you were dead! I wound never tell a lie to you cause I appreciate you more than that,"

Well, the truth is I would never tell a total lie to my mom. Part of what I said was true. It's just...part of it wasn't.

"Ok, I'll believe you but...just let me know if you have a problem," my mom said in a worried tone.

"I think I can handle my problems myself,Mom. I am fifteen, you know," I informed.

"I guess you are," she said, "I need to face the facts, I suppose. I just remember when I gave birth to you and wishing your father was there. And I can never forget the day you found out you were a half-blood. Oh, Percy, I know I wasn't there the whole time, but I would've done anything to have been,"

"Yea, Mom...me too," I replied.

I smiled. She gave me a hug and I remembered all those old times just as she did.

The rest of the night I watched plenty of TV. My favorite thing to watch was football. What guy my age doesn't love watching football. I texted some friends from the Apollo cabin before I went to bed for something to put me to sleep. Texting always makes me really sleepy. So after a while I drifted off to sleep.

Six hours later, I woke up to a start with my alarm clock. I kinda expected a dream tonight since they're kinda common with me but surprisingly I didn't have one. I again remembered that they were more common at camp. I threw on an old green striped polo and some dark blue jeans. I threw my hair around a little and sprayed it. I stepped down the stairs where a bowl of Captain Crunch was waiting for me. That had always been my favorite cereal. I quickly ate it up and washed my dish. I threw on some black Converses and kicked the dirt off the heels. In a couple of minutes I called my mom and told her I was ready to leave for school. We got in the car and turned on the radio station. The new Eminem song came on (which I liked) and I started dancing in the car. My mom though the song was very shallow and a waste of radio air play. What can you do, can't pick your family's music style.A few more songs came on then I got to school.

It was a big building with tan bricks and nice roofs. The landscape was nice with a wide selection of bushes and trees. The building itself looked pretty sturdy, since the brick line was very well done. The builder must have examined the building very closely . But, what am I saying? I really need to stop listening to Annabeth's architecture lectures. I stepped inside the building and walked to my locker. I put my money and my PSP in the locker and started heading toward the classroom. All of the sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. Something deep in my mind was telling me I should go into the...bathroom? I thought it to be silly but I went with my premonition and headed to the bathroom. I stepped in the dude's restroom and looked around. There wasn't anything there. I started to leave when I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy," they whispered.

I stopped to look around.

"In here," it said.

I started to pull on all the doors of the stalls until one finally opened with a figure in it. A human figure...no...it was...

My mouth dropped. This was the absolute last person I would expect to be here and yet...he was.

"Grover?"


	5. My Surprise Is Coming Together

"Hey,Percy!" Grover happily stated. "Oh, I hoped that empathy link still worked,"

"Well, I guess it does," I said "What are you doing here? Is camp OK?"

"Oh, sure, but I was afraid you weren't," he stated confused. "I suspected a few more bruises on you than you have. You must of killed it real easy,"

"Killed what?" I asked.

"So, you mean to tell me every thing's fine?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? " I questioned. " Do you smell monster?"

"Well, no actually I smell...you Percy, and well that's just the thing," Grover tried to say. "I...Chiron was extremely worried you were in danger over here,"

"Why?"

"Because,"Grover explained, "Your smell is so strong. The older you get the stronger you smell to monsters and apparently, since you're a son of Poseidon, it's smelling like...like...a lot. Percy, I'm surprised nothing happened yesterday. You are very lucky to even be alive much less not have even fought anything,"

"Wow, I had no clue," I said shocked.

"Well, you must have really done some growing internally since I've seen you last. Internal growing makes a stronger smell as well as physical , I can easily see you haven't done any physical growing,"

"Oh thanks for reminding me about that," I said annoyed.

"Anyways, Chiron won't let me leave here, so I get to go to school here now,"

"Really!" I was excited. "Oh, that's great, it'll be just like sixth grade, remember it."

"Of course I remember it, that was quite a year. But I've done a lot of growing since then. You know I'm almost thirty now,"

"Hey, I wonder who the last thirty year old in 10th grade was?" I said

"I don't know," Grover replied. "but let's get out of this bathroom, it smells like crap,"

"I know it does," I said " Billy ate beans yesterday for lunch,"

"Oh,"

So we started walking out of the stinky bathroom. I had never imagined going to the same school as Grover again. It was a great thing though. This time it wasn't a boarding school. That meant no dorm together and having to go home at the end of the day. Grover,of course would go back to camp. I would go to my mom. It might not be for long though. If I had as strong of a smell as Grover said I did, I could be dead by tomorrow. I poked my head out the bathroom door and looked halls were very empty when we stepped out.

"Crap!" I thought.

The only people I could find lurking around were the janitor and the guy who through me in my locker.

"Avoid him," I whispered to Grover.

Grover nodded and followed me to the history classroom I had. As we passed the one senior he glared at me. I tried not to glare back,but it was no use. I was mad. And, apperently so was he. He started taking off towards Grover and I. I motioned for Grover to run with me and we took off. The history room was just around the corner. It helped that the senior was slightly...well he was fat. We scrambled around the corner and flug our hands on the door. We stuck our eyes through the small crack of a window to see Mrs. Brown writing on the white board. With my dyslexia I tried to read it but all I could make out was...butt? I quietly opened the door and motioned for Grover to follow me. Mrs. Brown was rambling about not have shorts so short they show your cheeks. This was again aimed at Rai. I saw her in the hall and...well I just couldn't help noticing. I say there's no harm in noticing. By this time the bully dude had went back the other way to avoid suspension...again. I tried to be quiet as I snuck over to my desk but as soon as I got there Mrs. Brown whirled around from writing on the board.

"Mr. Jackson, you've been where?" she firmly questioned.

"Just showing this new student around," I said hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh! That's right! We have new student class! What's your name son," she asked Grover.

"It's Grover ma'am,"

"So, I see," Take that seat right there next to Miss. Albatross,"

I pointed at the tall girl with the short black hair. He nodded and walked to the desk. Grover and myself mouthed to each other all class. Life was good. Life was very good. In science class Grover joined our science lab group and in English we sat right next to each other. Grover was happy to see Rachel again and he met Alyssa in English. Everything was going well...just until it was time for lunch. Same table and the same people but I never understood how one different person could have made such a difference to the point of me making a huge decision. But you know...a good story needs suspense. So, what am I to ruin the suspense by continuing my story. No, you'll just have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys for making you wait so long. Ah, I had the flu and I went on vacation. So, I'll try to update quicker now that that's done with but it might be a good three days between chapters because I started softball practice and I have it every day so I don't know how quick it will be. Thanks you guys for reading this for whoever is reading it and hope you guys have a good rest of the week.**

**KK**

**Luv, Moi  
**


	6. My Surprise Falls Apart

Grover, Rachel, and I walked together down the long hollow hall to the lunchroom. Grover had a slight smile on his face. He was worried. I could tell. The smile represented his happiness on top of his worry. I knew he was worried that I would be killed by my smell. It was ringing in his eyes. I patted Grover on the shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Man, we'll get through this. I promise you that. We've won every other battle," I encouraged.

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes that quickly faded.

"I can only hope," he replied. "The monsters are stronger now then ever and the strongest monsters could be waking any day now. Those monsters can smell better than I can Percy. They have to. That's the way the were designed ages ago,"

"We have hope, Grover. That may be all we have, but we have hope,"

"Thank Pandora for hope. She gave us hope. She gave us trials too, but she brought hope along with it,"

"I guess we live for hope," I thought out loud.

"I guess we do,"

And that's as deep as it gets with us. Grover and I have had a long friendship full of trials. Thank the gods for hope. And that's all I thought through the next three months. Thank the gods for hope.

Grover and I stepped into the lunch room. I quickly found we were eating fish sticks today. Fish sticks had always been one of my favorite foods. Don't you wonder why? Grover and I stepped in line together. Grover's long curly hair now bobbed lightly over his forehead when he stepped. Of course, he still had to wear his hat that he always wore to cover his horns. The line was long. We were at least twenty-fifth in line.

I heard a whisper, "Hey! Can I sneak in line with you guys?"

I turned around to see Jacob behind me. I nodded and Jacob sneakily slipped through the long line, which had a lot of people behind us.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Grover," I replied. "Grover this is Jacob,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Jacob said happily. "Are you coming skateboarding with me and Percy on Saturday?"

"Well, I didn't know about it, but now that you mentioned it, it sound like fun,"

"Cool,"

"Hey Percy," questioned Grover "Why didn't you ever tell be that you skateboarded?"

"I don't," I replied. "I'm trying it on Saturday. I probably suck,"

We all laughed. It was good to have a group of guy friends. My friends that were girls were great, but it just wasn't the same. We all sat down at a table together. Grover, Jacob, and I were on one side, and Rachel, Rai, and Alyssa on the other.

"Hey, all of us should go to the movies together on Friday night," Rachel suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Alyssa replied.

"What should we see?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said in thought. "What do you think, Rai?"

"I think I'm about to be sick,"

"Why don't you want to go to the movies, Rai?" I asked.

"Yea, you should go. It'll be fun," Jacob added.

"No, I really think I'm about to be sick,"

"Oh my god, are you serious, Rai?" Alyssa asked worried.

"Yes, I'm serious, you idiot, can someone get me some help here?"

"I'll get you a bucket just in case," Grover suggested.

Grover ran over to the lunch counter in front of the whole line. He asked the old cafeteria lady for a bucket. The lady slowly walked into the bathroom and got a bucket. She walked back out in no hurry and gave the bucket to Grover. Grover ran back to the table and gave the bucket to Rai.

"Thanks, G-g-g-grove-grove…," she muttered quietly.

Just at that instant she threw up in the bucket that Grover had given her. She shook her head. She looked up with a look of pure rage. Her breath got heavy and her face got sweaty and red.

"Get away from this table!" she yelled at Grover. "Get away from this table right now!"

"But, what have I done?" Grover said surprised.

"I don't know, Grover. It doesn't really matter right now, you just need to leave. Your face, it burns the crust of my heart. That's not supposed to happen,"

"But there are no more seats…"

She balled her fists.

"I don't care, leave!"

Grover motioned for me to follow and we left the table. We walked to where the vending machines were.

"I don't understand," he said quietly.

"I don't either, Grover. Look, maybe I should talk to her,"

"Would you? I feel guilty. Should I?"

"I'm not sure," I replied with sorrow in my voice.

This is not what I had expected to happen on the first day with Grover back.

"Do you think she is a monster," I asked.

"No, I could smell if she was,"

"Oh, that's good, well; I'm going to go talk to her now,"

I walked off back to the table. I turned my head back to look at Grover. He nodded at me. I could she the confusion in his eyes and the worry in his face.

I sat back in my seat at the table.

"Percy, is he taking this the wrong way?" Rai asked.

"Well, I don't know. What exactly is the right way to take it?"

"I don't know. I feel sorry for him, for you, but I know somewhere I shouldn't,"

"Why?"

"Well, that doesn't really matter right now. But there is something that does matter to me. Percy, follow me I need to ask you something,"

I followed her over to the other side of the room by the cafeteria kitchen. Her eyes were sad and dull. Her face was suddenly lifeless.

"She looked at me through questioning eyes and said, "What have I done to hurt you?"

"Well, nothing really," I said.

"Then why are you always bugging my conscience. I can't take it. My life is such a mystery, Percy Jackson,"

"I don't understand,"

"You don't have to,"

Just then three distinct tears fell down her cheek and her eyeliner smeared in three streaks where her tears had fallen.

"Percy…I"

She fell to the floor. My heart stopped. I bent down to see what was the matter. But I already knew. Rai had fainted.


	7. Raging Hormones Is Not My Thing

I was so out of breath. As she lay there frozen on the floor, I began to fear for her. She looked as if she had no control over her body. She was so stressed,so confused...but about what? I wanted to comfort her. There was no way. I stood there as frozen as her lifeless form. I heard the noise of worried observers begin to crowd around me. All I could comprehend was the echos of the nervous calls and the shrieks of the caring kids who sat in the back of the lunch room.

"Man, what happened?" Grover asked,waking me up out of my trance.

"Huh? Grover? I don't know,"

"How do you not know?! You were standing right here!"

"I wasn't paying attention," I managed to blurt out.

"You were talking to her though, right? What did she say about me?"

"I don't remember,"

"Um, Percy, you don't look so good yourself. Are you okay?" Grover asked me.

"No,no I'm fine,"

"Oh my God! Rai! Poor thing! What happened??" Rachel cried out. "Percy?"

I stared blankly.

"He doesn't know," Grover said for me.

"Isn't anyone going to do anything about it?" Rachel asked with a hint of anxiousness in her voice. "Alyssa?"

"I'll help you take her to the nurses office," Alyssa said as she ran over to help pick up Rai's limp body.

Rachel grabbed Rai's arms and Alyssa grabbed her legs.

"Screw, she's dead weight!" Alyssa moaned.

"Hey, I got her back!" Jacob offered. "We can't let Miss Buttcrack go unattended, now can we?"

"Get your little perverted self over here and lend a hand!" Rachel joked.

"Yes, ma'mm!"

Jacob grabbed her back and they started heading for the nurse's office. Grover started to walk over with them then he stopped.

"Percy? I'm not going to go without you. Let's go,"

"You can go," I said.

"Quit whining, Percy! Did you faint? "

I started to answer then I stopped myself. I realized how stupid I was acting. There was no reason for me to be experiencing such emotional conflicts from someone else's life problems. She was just another troubled kid. I was a troubled kid. As a matter of fact, I am a troubled kid. She'd live. I mean, there were plenty of emo kids out there with depression issues. She for sure had something to do with that. All of those kids of people were just really looking for them self, right? How could I be so stupid...again.

"Yea, Grover. Let's go see her. Let's go see our friend,"

Grover smiled. "That's the good, scared of nothing, Percy I know! C'mon!"

We headed out of the lunchroom and ran down the long halls past my locker and all the classrooms. The nurse's office was all the way on the other end of the school. We were almost to the nurse's office, when Grover stopped in his tracks. I kept running until I realized he wasn't with me.

"Grover? What's wrong?"

"I smell...something,"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's defiantly not human though,"

"Screw. Do you wanna check in on Rai, then check it out?"

"We have to check really quickly, just a quick in and out to make sure she got there safely,"

"Fair enough. Let's go,"

We turned the corner to see the nurse's office. We sped up our pace. I quickly peered in the window. Grover slid next to me by the window. The room was open and bright, yet plain and had a tint of blue to the walls. You could barely see it but it was just enough to make the room look sad. Rai was stretched out on a low budget hospital bed. Her long blond hair going in every direction. Alyssa and Jacob were on either side of her looking anxiously off into the distance. Rachel looked out the window to see us. She gave us a thumbs up. I smiled a half hearted smile back.

"Ready?" Grover asked.

"Yea. Let's do this,"

We ran outside the front door of the school.

"Smell anything?" I asked.

"This way," Grover pointed to the left. "Follow me,"

We ran around to the back of the school. Nothing.

"Cross the road!" Grover called out to me.

We proceeded to go down the next three blocks and around the streets searching for whatever Grover thought he smelled. I wanted to know the point of this search. Grover's senses had never been so out of line.

"Maybe, in here?" he said quizzically.

We stepped in the cafe next to us. All I could smell was bread, potato chips, and lettuce from the salad bar.

"Is it in here?"

Grover pondered around for awhile, not answering my question. He walked around the building just about three times. I knew he was searching. Soon, we would have to give up the chase. He stopped with a look of horror.

"Monster,"

"What? Where?"

"School,"

"Run,"

We took off running back towards the school. They were looking for me, I knew it. It was only a matter of time and that time happened to come sooner than later. We burst through the front door of the school.

"The nurse's office!" Grover guided me.

We slid through the door. All I saw was the same scene as I saw when I left. The only difference was Rai was awake. Rai looked straight at me.

"Percy! I have a question to ask you!"

"Okay. Hit me with it,"

"Where's....where...a...l...n...??? What's her name?"

"Who?"

"A..a...?" she stuttered," "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Annabeth? You don't know Annabeth? At least, you don't know the one I know,"

"Chase. Annabeth Chase." she said with firm confidence she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"How? H..how do you know her?"

"I don't know," she grinned at me. "My history is a mystery,"

"You don't know anything?"

"Yea...umm can I speak to Percy for a moment?"

"Sure!" Rachel replied.

"Alone,"

"Oh, well then,"

"Go," She beckoned Rachel out the door with a flick of her hand.

"I guess I'll just be leaving right about now," Rachel awkwardly walked out the door.

"What is it?" I asked Rai. "What history do you remember?"

"None,"

"How is that possible? Did your parents tell you about your past, ever?"

"Percy, I'm an orphan. I don't remember ever seeing either of my parents,"

"Siblings?"

"No. I'm alone," she laughed. "I guess I'd rather be alone than with a bunch of people who hate me anyways,"

"Who could dislike you,Rai?"

"You did,"

"I...I'm sorry,"

"Thanks Percy, but sorry is a worn out word in this day in time. You never know when someone's really there for you. You never know who to trust. I don't trust anyone,"

"Maybe you need to trust yourself first. I didn't trust you either,"

"You still don't. That's okay,"

"You don't know that,"

"Yes, I do,"

"You're wrong,"

"Then take me to see Annabeth,"

"Look I would, but I got all sorts of problems and things to worry about,"

"I knew it,"

"I don't have time,"

All of a sudden she jumped out of the hospital bed and landed on the hard floor in a crouch.

"What are you...d?"

She leaped up to me and grabbed me by my throat. Her eyes looked like eyes of a rat, sneaky and deadly. She ran me straight into a wall with all the force she had.

"Take me to see Annabeth. Now!!!" she screamed with rage.

She had a sudden spasm and fell back onto the breathed heavily.

"Percy. What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just telling you that I was going to take you to see Annabeth. Need some help up?" I offered out my hand.

"See, that's what I like about you, Percy. You're so kind," She smiled at me.

I was scared for my life. I don't know what the hell that thing was, but I was about to find out.

* * *

I was standing outside next to Rachel and the school nurse. I shook off the building stench of monster in my nostrils. I placed the hat on my head carefully so not to reveal my hooves.

"I see some marvelous qualities in that young girl," the nurse said to me.

* * *

Wow...it's been forever since I updated. I'm sooo sorry bout taking like a year. I really didn't like this story for awhile then I decided to continue now that I am officially ungrounded :) I know of a few people who actually read this forever back who probably dont remember this but if you do...I would be very happy due to the fact thats the only reason I continued this story.

Sorry for the wait!!!!

Luv!!! Ashlee!! 3

Review please!!! Constructive critisism is welcome as well as a normal review. I need to know what areas I suck in!! :)


End file.
